How To Get Married To A Queen (How to become a Mills)
by Ace Adams
Summary: It's a collection of stories that focuses on the mills family. Mainly Swan queen and Henry.
1. Chapter 1 How To Propose To A Queen

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, The creators of the show do. I'm making cover artwork for my stories but I do not claim any images as my own all I did was make collages. I'm happy to give credit where it's due please inform me if I've used your art.

AN: I have a learning disability that affects my writing. All mistakes are mine. I would like to thank breezyday123 (sweetaubs) for being my beta something we are both new to. Also thanks to Dpooh1970 who has been able to keep up with my crazy request for images and being a second beta for me. I can't forget the one who always willing to listen to my crazy rambles thanks for the encouragement Sa'Diyah.

Summary: Emma's mouth gets her into something unexpected with Regina.

Regina was sitting at her desk going over the last file needed for her next meeting. When the door to her office was flung open by the savior. She didn't need to look up at the blond as the woman stormed into the office to know the mood she was in.

"Miss Swan. What can I do for you?" Regina asks hardly looking up as she wrote a note about correcting some funding issues. She smirked knowing it would bug the other woman to be ignored.

"Marry me today," Emma says as she stands in front of Regina desk. She smirks when the dark-haired woman head shot up in surprise. She loved getting that shocked look out of Regina but honestly, it was the only way she could solve her mother's determined attempts to set her up.

"What?" Regina asks in shock.

"I said marry me today," Emma repeated slowly leaning forward to ensure she was heard.

"Ok, why?" Regina asked after a moment.

"Snow has tried to set me up with August and the Pirate for the third time this week and I'm tired of it," Emma explains as she moves to a chair taking, Regina questioning to mean there would be no fireballs thrown.

"Right" Regina in agreement with the reason. " I won't be free until after three and Henry should be there for his mother's marriage," Regina says going back to her paperwork.

"Right he should be," Emma says nodding in agreement then pausing she looks back at Regina. "Really you're agreeing?"

"Yes. How about 4:30? We can meet at the courthouse. You'll pick up Henry from school. Do remember Miss Swan it's early release today. Oh, and Miss Swan wear something nice." Regina orders

"Right, I'll dress up but nothing fancy." Emma agrees then asks "Why are you agreeing to this?" She hadn't expected this to turn out like this. She came to rant about August, Hook, and Snow before asking to have Henry for the weekend. Instead, she had popped the question.

"There are several reasons but mainly to piss off Snow when she realizes that you will be sharing my bed." Regina says with a smirk as she looks at Emma with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh," Emma says swallowing hard as she catches on to what Regina means.

"You will need to find a sitter for our son for the weekend as it will be our honeymoon and I plan to keep you in my bed. You better go now, Miss Swan, and get some things in order because you're going to be busy." Regina says looking away from the blushing blonde.

"Right," Emma says with a quick nod. "I'll ah go see if Rudy or Belle could take Henry and um get the station covered," Emma says as she gets up turning to leave.

"4:30 Miss Swan don't forget," Regina calls out.

"Right yeah 4:30," Emma responds as she closes the door.


	2. Chapter 2 Wait You Did What?

Emma slips into Granny's unnoticed and makes her way over to the counter. Slipping onto a bar stool she waits for Ruby to notice her. She still can't believe what just happened in the mayor's office.

"Hey, Emma your usual?" Ruby asks coming up to the distracted woman.

" Yeah that's good." Emma says as she glances around the dinner noticing how empty it was. " Ruby, you got a few minutes?" She asked figuring now was as good of a time as any.

" Yes I can take a break now." Ruby answered as she sits Emma hot chocolate in front of her. She makes herself a tea before joining Emma on the other side of the counter. " What's up Em's?" Ruby asked trying to be encouraging as she could see something was up.

" Are you free tonight no wait, tonight through Monday morning?" Emma asks remembering Regina saying she wasn't leaving the bed all weekend. She brings her hot chocolate up for a drink needing to distract herself as she waits for Ruby's response while thinking about who else could take Henry if Ruby couldn't.

" I don't have plans yet. You got some wild partying plans for us?" Ruby asked with a smirk.

" Oh someone has got plans with me for the weekend alright." Emma says flushing a bit at the idea. " I um was wondering if you could watch Henry for the weekend?" Emma asked after clearing her throat.

" I'd be happy to keep Henry for a couple of nights, but wouldn't Regina have something to say about that?" Ruby says taking a sip of her tea only to regret it as she choked on it at Emma answer.

" Considering she the one who has made it clear I'm not leaving her bed this weekend. No, I don't think she'll have a problem." Emma grumbles under her breath. Not that she minds really it's just taking some adjustment is all. It's been a while for her so a weekend of sex sounds amazing.

" Not leaving her bed? Swan, you better start explaining!" Ruby orders shocked at this news last she knew Emma and Regina were co-parents with a somewhat friendship

" Oh I just purposed and Regina said yes and we're getting married today at 4:30. Then she plans to keep me busy all weekend so there not much to it. " Emma says like it's not big news.

" You purposed? When did you guys start dating? Why didn't you tell me? The wait, wasn't Snow inviting Hook and August to join you for dinner?" Ruby asked as she tried to figure this out.

" Yeah, she did. We're not dating. I went to see her this morning because I wanted to see, if I could take Henry for the weekend. I was frustrated with Snow consent son in law hunt and next thing I know I'm asking her to marry me. I'm telling you now. " Emma says while she finished off her drink seeing more people coming in, now.

" You just asked her?" Ruby shakes her head " No don't answer that. Look can we meet after I'm off say three?" Ruby asks noticing the crowd forming.

" Yeah after I pick up Henry from school I'm going to talk to him about the wedding then drop him off to Regina. So swing by the loft when you're off. Snow and David will be gone getting everything for a romantic getaway so it'll just be us." Emma says as she gets up to leave. Ruby nod's her agreement.


	3. Chapter 3 Seeking Help From Friends Part

Regina set at her desk phone to her ear as she waited for what was the closest to a friend she had to answer. She shuffled some paperwork around as she adjusts her schedule for the wedding and honeymoon. She was still a bit surprised in herself for just agreeing like that.

"Hello?" Kathryn answered her phone after the 5th call. She had been busy on some paperwork so she ignored the phone at first.

" Kathryn, good of you to finally pick up." Regina says in response to the other woman answering.

"Regina?" Kathryn says surprised yes things have gotten better between them after the curse broke but they didn't just call to talk.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could help me with something today?" Regina confirms and asks because she honestly didn't know how they'd pull this off.

" Ok um, I can do my best. What is it you need help with?" Kathryn asked figuring it had to do with the law as she was the most liked lawyer in town.

"I need a judge who can do a quick wedding today at 4:30." Regina explains toying with the pen in her hand as she waits.

"Right a judge for a wedding…. Wait why do you need a judge for a wedding?" Kathryn asks as she does a mental list of judges she knows who might do weddings. There was Judge Dani, a very easy going judge who she thinks was free for a few days.

"I have agreed to marry Sheriff Swan today after Henry is out of school and I'm free." Regina explains a bit nervous now that she had real time to think about it.

"I'll have to check with Judge Dani's assistant but I think she'll be able to. Did you say you and Emma are getting married? I didn't even know you guys were dating. How are David and Snow taking the news?" Kathryn asked shocked at the news but at the same time, she could see them together. She had to wonder what her ex thought about it all. She held no ill will towards the Charmings.

"We haven't been dating. I don't even know if Miss Swan is bi or straight." Regina starts not willing to think about what other ways her son could have been conceived if Emma was gay. "As for the idiot's I don't know if Miss Swan has told them."

"If you're not dating then how did you become engaged?" Kathryn asked shaking her head confused, it's not like it was an arranged marriage.

"Miss Swan had come to see me about Henry, but I guess Snow has been trying to get Miss Swan to go out with the pirate or that wooden man because when Miss Swan got here she was frustrated and blurted it out." Regina stated as Emma had asked the night before if they could meet this morning to talk about Henry.

"And you just said yes?" Kathryn asked confused as she knew that Snow was trying to get Emma to date someone, more specifically a male someone. Regina may not have realized it but Emma most definitely appreciated the female body. Kathryn thought both women may have put each other in friend only zones because of Henry.

"Yes it gives me pause but it would solve some issues and it's not like Miss Swan is unattractive so I agreed," Regina explains and it was the truth. The town still didn't trust her to not kill them all and having Emma living with her would help to smooth over rumpled feathers and her magic was stronger around Emma's. Henry would no longer have to be shifted back and forth between them. Nor would he need to get cranky when his time with Emma was limited to short visits. Really, it was just a bonus that Regina found Emma attractive and it'd annoy Snow White.

"Ah and the fact it'd drive Snow nuts knowing that not only was her daughter sharing her bed with a woman but that it was you would just make it worse." Kathryn says with a chuckle while she may have moved on from David she did enjoy seeing Snow get flustered.

"I admit it's a big part as to why I said yes." Regina answers chuckling to herself " So you said Judge Dani would do it?" She asked needing to get the ball going.

"For a Justice of the Peace, Judge Dani is the one you want. I don't know if she free today but let me check and I'll give you a call back to confirm." Kathryn says.

"Thank you, Kathryn, that's fine. Just let me know. Goodbye." Regina says before hanging up. She hopes this Judge Dani is able to do it because that was the last part needed. Emma was taking care of Henry's arrangements, but she knew that she'd still need to talk to her prince.


End file.
